


one call away

by emalemaleigh



Series: dreams dashed [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Challenge Cup, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Smut, Sohara, So’hara - Freeform, Utah Royals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emalemaleigh/pseuds/emalemaleigh
Summary: Kelley’s team loses at the Challenge Cup, Emily’s there to lift her spirits.
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Series: dreams dashed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844140
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	one call away

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun because the Dash have now knocked out both my favorite teams and I’m sad.

Kelley hates to lose. She hates it even more when she has to be on the bench, watching her team lose. This tournament in Utah wasn’t something she planned on putting too much mental energy into, since she was on limited minutes and, technically, it meant nothing. But after getting back on the field against Chicago, the fire was lit again. Four months without playing, nearly a year without playing for her team, and it all came rushing back. The nagging thoughts about injury and waning minutes had been at the forefront of her mind during this pandemic time. The Olympics felt like a lifetime away now, did she have the mental fortitude for that?

Of course, losing that game sucked and it was pretty much her fault for missing that header, but being back on the field felt so good. She should have known it wasn’t going to last long.

This game against the Dash was rough though, to say the least. Kelley wished she could have lasted into the second half, wished she’d been able to knock some skulls with how physical it was getting. She had jumped up and started yelling from the sideline when Tziarra got that yellow, completely unwarranted, and again when Chapman took Vero down. One of her teammates had to pull her away before she could charge onto the field.

Penalty kicks, a flip of the coin. A rollercoaster of emotions. She came over to Abby, trying to give her a good pump-up speech. If she couldn’t be playing, she would be her team’s hype master. Sometimes, she wonders if people want her to be that person. Sometimes, she worries about being too big, about being too loud. Alex has joked over the years, calling her “crazy” or “too much to handle”. Kelley knew it was meant as a joke, but it did get old after a while. She just wanted to be the best friend and teammate she could be, even if it came off a little wild.

After the game, her team came together for one more team bonding session. They didn’t stay at “the compound” but were all invited to A-Rod's home for drinks. Kelley was careful with her alcohol, knowing her body was still coming down from the adrenaline of play, but the beer was just so good. As she’s pulling a second one from the cooler, her phone vibrates in her pocket.

**_Saucy Sonny:_ ** _doing okay?_

Kelley wanted to roll her eyes. She couldn’t explain how Emily always knew what Kelley was feeling, but she did. For years now, Emily just knew. Even now, when she was over two thousand miles away. It’s like, somehow she’d developed a telepathic connection. Emily’s an empath, has been since they’d met. She’s so in tune to the people around her and their emotions. She does everything she can to help people feel better. That’s why she loved music and dancing so much, her favorite way of cheering someone up or lightening a mood. Kelley didn’t want to kill her buzz by talking about her feelings right now, opting instead fo reply with a selfie and her beer.

**_Miss Kelley:_ ** _Great actually_

She should have known that wouldn’t be enough to assuage Emily. Her girlfriend was better at reading people and more empathetic than anyone ever gave her credit for. She wasn’t all dance moves and thumbs up, but part of Kelley enjoyed that not everyone knew that. She liked that Emily saved those pieces of herself just for those that knew her best.

**_Saucy Sonny:_ ** _i’m facetiming with linds in a minute, call me when you get home?_

Sometimes, Kelley wished Emily wasn’t such a good friend. Sometimes, she just wanted all of Emily’s attention focused on her. It was her team that lost, not Lindsey. Of course, Kelley felt awful that Lindsey had pulled herself out of her own game earlier in the day, but her team was still in it. She had also started to get a little annoyed with how often people asked about Emily’s daily FaceTimes with Lindsey. Kelley and Emily have been together for about a year now, but they were both very private people and wanted to keep that for themselves. For the most part, she never really cared that fans thought Emily was with Lindsey instead of her. She’d never considered herself a jealous person and, in the end, Emily was in Kelley’s bed at night and that’s what mattered.

But with this pandemic, their relationship had been reduced to phone calls. Emily had left Orlando once her mandatory quarantine had ended, going back to her condo in Atlanta so she could be near her family. Kelley had pushed her to do so, not wanting Emily to sit in her apartment alone for months. But she still wished Emily had been able to come to Utah. Of course, the situation had not been ideal but Kelley had been looking forward to seeing her girlfriend and getting that news that she wouldn’t had broken her a little. They had spent one weekend together since leaving the She Believes Cup, helping Emily move into her teeny, tiny, team-issued apartment.

“It’s cozy!” Kelley had tried to sound upbeat.

“Yeah as cozy as Harry Potter’s cupboard under the stairs.” Emily sighed. “Bagel is going to go crazy; I’m going to go crazy.”

“Hey, chin up! You are the ground floor with a patio and grass, you’ll both be okay. We can go get you some plants. Maybe you should get a little grill too, we can make your fancy tacos.”

She did her best to help make the apartment a little more home-y, they put together some new Ikea furniture, hung some pictures, and stocked the fridge. Kelley snuck some vegan snacks and Emily pretended she didn’t see. They wouldn’t be touched until the next time Kelley visited, so she made sure they wouldn’t go bad. She tried so hard all weekend, but Emily’s mood hadn’t changed by the time Kelley had to get on her plane to Utah. They exchanged “I love yous” and hugged goodbye.

Then came the podcasts, and the interviews. “Do you miss Emily Sonnett?’ “How much do you miss Lindsey?” It was all innocent, but it started to wear on her without Emily physically being with her. Kelley loved Lindsey and never once questioned their relationship was anything other than platonic but being two beers in, rational thought was slowing escaping her.

Kelley, still uninterested in talking about her feelings, just sends back a thumbs-up emoji and pops open her beer.

Probably the best part of this tournament was that Kelley didn’t have to stay at the hotel or the dorms. The Utah players had been allowed to stay in their homes, only traveling to and from the facilities. After leaving the team dinner, all she cared about now was collapsing on her bed and falling asleep. She changed into her sleep shirt, an old, stretched out navy one that she had stolen from Emily long ago. As she pulled the comforter up, her phone buzzed on the nightstand. She saw Emily’s contact picture, a “family photo” as they called it, with Emily, Kelley, and Bagel on the front steps. It was Kelley’s favorite.

“You didn’t call me.” Emily said flatly. Not mad, Emily almost never got mad (even though there have been plenty of times she should’ve been), just stating the fact.

“Hello to you too, darling.” Okay, Kelley may have been a little tipsy. “How’s your other girlfriend?”

“Kelley...”

“I know, I know, you love _me_ but...”

Emily cuts her off. “No buts. I love you. How are you feeling?”

“Peachy.” Emily sighed.

“Babe, talk to me.”

“Losing sucks, okay? Is that what you want to hear?” Kelley snaps and immediately feels bad about it. “I’m sorry, I’m bummed.”

Emily looks at her through the phone screen. She was sitting in the oversized armchair in her living room, Kelley’s favorite spot. Her hair was pulled back loosely, little wisps hanging down on her forehead. Kelley could tell she was sitting criss-cross and sideways so she could rest her arm across the back of the chair. She was wearing an old college sweatshirt, the one missing the strings and ripped at the collar, and Kelley thought she looked gorgeous. She turned a little in her bed so she could rest her phone on a pillow instead of holding it above her head.

“I miss you.” Kelley said in a low voice.

“I miss you too. I’m sorry about the game.”

“I just wish I could’ve helped; I did nothing.”

Emily shook her head. “You did what you could. Honestly? I’m glad you came off.” Kelley raised an eyebrow. “If you were on that field in the second, you’re telling you wouldn’t have gotten a card?”

Kelley smiled mischievously. “Who me?” She points to her chest.

“What am I saying, you’d probably throw a punch!” She chuckles.

“Only if it was deserved.” She answers one a sing-song voice. Through the phone screen, Kelley watched Emily snuggle down into the chair and, for the first time, she realized how late it was on the east coast. “Babe, why are you still up? It’s past 1:00 AM there.”

Emily’s eyes fluttered just a little. “Wanted to see you, say good job.” She smiled dreamily. “Anyone ever tell you you’re very pretty?”

“Oh yeah, all the time.” Kelley said with a wave of her hand.

“Well they’re right. I think you’re the prettiest of them all. Not to mention your smokin’ bod.” Kelley laughs. “I miss that hot bod.”

“It’s all yours, sweet girl. I’m going to try and get a flight out tomorrow back home. No promises, though.”

Emily sat up just a little in her chair, a mischievous look in her eye. “Any chance I can sneak a peek?” Tomorrow is so far away.”

Kelley raises her eyebrows in surprise. Emily was never the one to initiate anything over the phone, usually she’d get embarrassed and make Kelley do all the heavy lifting. Sliding the comforter back down, Kelley lets her top ride up, just enough to show the definition in her lower abdomen.

“A peek at what, this? I think that could be arranged. Wait, where are you going?” On the other end, she could see that Emily had gotten up from her seat and the phone was being jostled, she was walking. Just as suddenly, the camera steadied and the change of venue became clearer.

“Wanted to be extra comfortable.” Emily giggles from her own bed. “It’s not the same without you though.”

“What would you want me to do if I was there?” Kelley’s voice had developed a husky tone, catching her girlfriend’s attention.

“Hmm… for starters I’d want you to take that shirt off so I could get a better look at those abs.”

Kelley obliged, slowly lifting her shirt over her head, exposing her chest. She reached up to cup her breasts, making sure it was in direct view of the camera.

“What next, baby?”

Emily’s breath was labored on the other end. “I’d want to touch you… everywhere.”

“Yeah?” Kelley slid her hand down and into her underwear while making quiet, mewling sounds.

“Are you wet?” Emily was panting. Kelley nodded, twisting a little to give her a better view. The thought of what they could be doing right now if they were together was building her up. She fights the urge to tell Emily what she wants, choosing to let her dictate the pace.

“Fuck, Kel. You look so good like this, so worked up. I wish I could get my hands on you, my fingers in you. Would you want that?” As she’s burying her fingers between her legs, Kelley could see that her girlfriend had started to trail her own down her body.

“God, Em! It feels so fucking good, I wish I had your tongue.” Kelley groans, her fingers working furiously.

“That sounds so… fuck, I can’t wait to get my tongue on you.” Emily’s voice hits her over top of her own heavy breathing and Kelley can’t help but arch up into her own hand. She thought she might come just from hearing Emily talk to her like this. Kelley knows she’s touching herself now too, working her up even more. “I want you to come for me, baby.” Emily’s voice is raspy, almost sounding like she was fighting to get the words out, fighting to control herself, and Kelley can’t hold back any longer. Her moans fill up the empty space of her apartment, reminding her of how alone she is right now. Emily (as usual) is the quiet one. Kelley can see her face contort and her body seize, but the sounds she makes are barely audible.

It takes a moment for the two of them to calm down, before their breathing started getting back to normal.

“Well, that was unexpected!” Kelley breathes, turning again to face her phone, still lying on its pillow.

“I aim to please, Miss Kelley.” Emily winks are her.

“Mission accomplished. Hey, Em?” Emily grunts in acknowledgment, still catching her breath. “Thank you.”

“For what? That seemed mutually beneficial.”

“For calling me, for knowing me and knowing I was bummed out. For being you.” Kelley never considered herself a wordsmith so she hoped the sentiment was coming through. She was so incredibly grateful to have Emily in her life. Where Kelley was fire, all hot air and rash choices, Emily was water, steady and gentle. She wanted to say thank you for putting up with Kelley for so long, for being willing to keep up the long distance. She finally catches Emily’s eyes, filled with so many words neither of them need to hear out loud.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Kel. Did I talk about how hot you are?”

Kelley snorts. “I love you so much, Em. I can’t wait to see you, whenever that is.”

“I love you too, crazy girl. Sooner you get home, the sooner we can roast Lindsey for all the ads she’s been posting.”

“Call you in the morning?”

“You can call me anytime, babe.” Emily smiled as they said good night to each other.

Kelley hates to lose. But if losing somehow got her back into Emily’s arms faster, she could make an exception.

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing a “series”. Next is Lindsey and Sonnett post Thorns loss (too soon?) Comment below and let me know what you thought!
> 
> Not sure if there will be more to this “series” beyond maybe something after the final. If there is another installment, would you rather Emily/Kelley or Emily/Lindsey?


End file.
